Earth Defense Force
"We have to inform the E.D.F. to put the fleet of code RED!" Susie to White & Stephen, 2032 History The Earth Defense Force (E.D.F. for short) were a large world wide military organization, even larger than the Spec-ops and the Global Biohazard Security Service forces. They were formed towards the end of 2010 following the virus attack, its mission was to protect Earth and all of its human colonies. The E.D.F had its own spce fleet, ready to defend Earth from space aswell as large numbers of ground forces. The E.D.F. would experience their first main objective in 2010 when E.D.F. space shuttle's were sent to The Company controlled Colony to rescue the surviving miners, such as Stephen Cornel. By 2032, the Earth Defense Force was fully developed and a respectable organization. The fleet, the E.D.F.'s main line of defense was placed under the command of Admiral Riffo. Battle of Outpost IV, E.D.F. destruction & reformation In 2032, an E.D.F. spaceship had gone missing. To add to this problem was the reformation of the terrorist group Dark Origin who were mouting large operations in Africa. The E.D.F. realized they needed help and decided to contact former G.B.S.S. officer's James and Susie to help them. Susie and her former officer were ordered to investigate the missing ship while Doctor Alexia with Susie's old friend Adam went to Africa to deal with Dark Origin. Later the E.D.F. get word from Susie that a mysterious group called The Fallen were responsible for the missing ship, and that they were planning to destroy Outpost IV, and then a full-scale attack on Earth. The E.D.F. quickly mobilized the fleet, under the command of Admiral Riffo and Colonel Stapp, to stop the Fallen from destroying Outpost IV. The fleet was aided by a group of Guardian, along with Susie. The Battle of Outpost IV begun with many E.D.F. ships being destroyed by the Fallen's massive Warship, as the fleet were unable to penatrate the Warship's shields. The E.D.F. ships one by one were slowly being destroyed and Outpost IV was being bombarded by the Warship's powerful laser weaponary, luckliy Susie and the Guardians managed to sneak aboard the Warship and disable it's shields. Riffo wasted no time and ordered all the ships to attack the Warship. Having taken enough damage, the Warship bursted into flames and was finally destroyed. Outpost IV and Earth were saved and this was the biggest victory made by the E.D.F. Sadly peace did not last long. Soon Dark Origin with it's evil leader Johnson made an attack on New York and released the virus, which later managed to spread across Earth once again. The E.D.F. along with Goverment forces boldly battled the terrorists in New York but failed to stop the virus and Johnson. By dawn the remaining E.D.F. forces were killed when the US government had New York destroyed by a nuke. As the Government and civillization began to crumble, so did the Earth Defense Force. Johnson had taken control of The Company which had become the only last order left. Many E.D.F. bases and shuttle sites were destroyed ending their space fleet. What officially remained of the E.D.F. was disbanded. In 2035, Johnson and his Company had almost complete full control of North America and the world. However, a freedom fighter called Scaz formed an military organization known as The rebals against Johnson. Many former E.D.F. members joined the rebals and contributed to the defeat and death of Jonhson along with his Company. The former surviving E.D.F. forces would later join the new global order called the Global republic. Once again they would be ready to defend Earth. Category:Factions